¿Un Demonio jugando con otro? SasuSaiOne Shot
by Nao Bezariuz
Summary: El amargado Sasuke trabaja con los molestos Orochimaru y Kabuto, pero con la llegda de Sai, los cosas se pondrán de cabeza. El Uchiha será victima del 'Divertido' juego del pelinegro.


Necesitaba verle, en aquel mundo de sombras inciertas, la luz de su sonrisa me haría feliz; él me haría muy feliz.

¿Es un demonio jugando con otro?

SasuSai

Un ruido ensordecedor me despertó tajantemente mas temprano que de costumbre. Naturalmente, me enfurecí bastante y salí con endemoniada pereza a regañar al desgraciado que había osado sacarme de mi sueño.

Me encontré con Kabuto, que hacía aquel escándalo con una olla de cocina y una cuchara metálica. Me saludó con su usual empatía, y yo, respondí con mi usual intolerancia hacia toda existencia.

-¿qué esta pasando aquí?- le dije furioso- más te vale que sea algo MUY importante- amenacé con la superioridad típica en mí, y él, como si no hubiese entendido nada –como acostumbraba- dijo con un suspiro:

-aah~ señor Sasuke, duermes mucho. Orochimaru-sama me ha mandado a que te despertase, y ahí de paso que te diera una noticia…

-¿quizá debería terminar con él también para poder dormir?- dije entre dientes, apenas audible para su agudo oído

-¿qué has dicho?- dijo con un aire distraído

-oh, nada… ¿cuál era la "noticia" por la que ocasionas tanto alboroto? – Dije nuevamente tomando un aire enfadado y superior - Como ya dije, más te vale que sea importante

-¡ah! La noticia es él – y tras decir esto sacó como por arte de magia desde detrás de su espalda un chico de mi edad, algo más bajo que yo, con una tez sorprendentemente blanca y bella, unos cabellos negros y lacios, sus ojos negros hermosos con un brillo espectacular, sus largas pestañas los adornaban con un toque de indefinible belleza, y sus finos labios rosa pálido que esbozaban quizá la sonrisa más falsa que he visto hacían juego con aquella preciosa tez de porcelana inmaculada. Me pareció ver un ángel caído, o un demonio tentándome a adorarle –Su nombre es Sai, es de Konoha al igual que tú, y ha venido a reclutarse como uno de los nuestros- informó

-Buen día, señor Sasuke, mi nombre es Sai, disculpe el alboroto por mi causa, no era mi intención enojarle- dijo, con una voz tan suave y cautelosa, con un toque de ternura

-Un ángel entre nosotros, con su sonrisa encantadoramente falsa- pensó mi cabeza, pero mi boca dijo otra cosa muy diferente: -¿sólo por esto me despiertas? Un crío que se quiere unir, que idiotez, te recomiendo que lo avientes por ahí o que le mates antes de que cause algún destrozo

-Aww, Sasuke-kun, tan cálido en sus bienvenidas como siempre- dijo el molesto Kabuto dirigiéndose al chico

-Calla, o al primero que aventaré y mataré por ahí será a ti y tu estúpida boca- dije sin cuidado, algo a lo que él estaba ya muy acostumbrado: mis insultos.

-Bueno, bueno, mejor ve a ver al jefe antes de que te esponjes más, él sabe como calmar a sus mascotas- dijo entre pequeñas risitas, y tratando de invitar al pelinegro, Sai. Éste se quedó solamente serio. Ambos coincidíamos –me imagino- que Kabuto era algo muy suicida

Así que antes de torcerle el pescuezo y conseguir un reproche por ello, fui a ver al jefe Orochimaru, que no representaba mas que otra herramienta para mí, por lo que no tenía sentido el respetarlo, pero desde que me convenía que no se enojase, empecé a poner a prueba mi tolerancia… a veces demasiada, cómo en el caso de mi querido Kabuto…

-¡Sasuke-kun! Llegas temprano para el desayuno~ -dijo en la cocina, donde lo encontré preparando unos huevos… de… serpiente.

-¿oh, y de quién crees que es culpa?- dije mirándolo fríamente, aunque el no me mirara para recibir mi frialdad.

-haha, bueno, siéntate ya, hijo mío- aaahhh! De nuevo con ese apodito, odiaba que me llamase así, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? En fin, sólo me senté en mi extremo preferido de la mesa, y para mi sorpresa, el ángel inmaculado de Sai se sentó al lado mío sin que me diese cuenta –porque si me hubiese dado cuenta, mi cuerpo hubiese reaccionado como siempre hace para alejar a las personas, y valla que funciona- . Por un momento me puse nervioso, me tensé, y creo que tal vez me sonrojé ligeramente, pero por suerte nadie miró.

-¿ya conociste a Sai? Viene de Konoha, así que tendrán mucho que platicar… pero será después, ahora: a comer- dijo poniendo la cacerola sobre la mesa de un golpe, y Kabuto acercó los platos.

Le pasé uno por pura cortesía… y algo de curiosidad, al nuevo inquilino, Sai, un plato, y al tomarlo él rozó su blanca mano con la mía y noté como se estremeció, y yo me ruborice de nuevo.

Yo comí lo habitual: ¾ de cacerola, dejando a los demás hambrientos, pero Sai no probó bocado, por alguna razón.

-Y, Sasuke, ¿te dije ya que compartirás cuarto? Tu nuevo compañero no tiene dónde quedarse, así que dormirá contigo en lo que se desocupa alguno.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No compartiré mi cuarto, menos con un crío!- ladré. En verdad no quise decir eso, lo saben, estaba cantando de felicidad por dentro, casi me da un paro al saber que lo tendría tan cerca…

-oh~ vamos, hijo, no seas egoísta

-comparte tú tu cuarto

-yo ya lo comparto- sonrió y miró de reojo a Kabuto, con picardía, lo que me extrañó, y no quise pensar más de la cuenta.

-me niego

-lo siento, esta decidido

-no lo haré

-anda, no muerde, vamos

-sigo negándome

-no seas caprichoso

-tú no lo seas

-Basta ya, es una orden que acatarás, y punto, ahora… ¡Kabuto, te tocan los trastes!- dijo señalando al pobre que seguía comiendo, evadiendo la responsabilidad.

Ninguno de los dos no-involucrados dijo palabra alguna, sólo se mantuvieron serios mirándonos y mirándose entre sí. Algo incómodo quizás.

-Bueno, me retiro de una buena vez- dije parándome bruscamente y caminando a mí cuarto a dormir lo que me faltó de sueño. Oí a mis espaldas un murmullo de Kabuto

-acompáñalo- dijo a Sai, y éste obedeció, yendo detrás de mi

Al llegar a la puerta corrediza de mi hábitat, mi cuerpo se movió sólo y estuve a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara si éste no la detiene con una mano; era sorprendentemente fuerte al sostener la puerta que yo empujaba con amas manos solamente con una. Inmediatamente reaccioné y me detuve, mirándolo minuciosamente, y él a mí, con otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas súper falsas. Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción humana.

-Se me ha ordenado que le siga, así que si me permite, pasaré sólo a observar, luego me iré

-No toques nada o te mataré enseguida- dije amenazándolo sin la intención de hacerlo, y lo dejé pasar.

Al entrar observó todo con sus grandes ojos negros y hermosos, caminó alrededor de la amplia estancia mientras yo me tiraba en mi sillón favorito a dormitar y pensar un poco. Noté por el puro sentido del oído –ya que cerré los ojos- que ya se había instalado; tenía sólo una pequeña maletita con algunos pinceles y unos lienzos de papel. Pero preferí que creyera que no lo escuché.

S-señor Sasuke, podría usar su regadera un momento, por favor- ¡¿qué?! También sabía que no estaba dormido, me descubrió.

-Haz lo que te plazca, pero no toques nada o…-repetí la amenaza

-O me matará enseguida, lo se- me interrumpió con delicadeza y cautela. Tras esto se metió a bañar.

Pasaron unos minutos y salía más y más vapor del cuartito de baño integrado en mi habitación, mientras yo pensaba en cómo diantres podía estar pasando eso, y por otro lado… mi sueño de esa noche…

_-te lo dije, me voy y no volveré, tú y tus idiotas púdranse si quieren, pero no me harás cambiar de opinión_

_-Sasuke, ¿por qué? (sniff) ¿por qué me haces esto?, ¿¡es que a caso no sabes lo mucho que duele?!_

_-Dices idioteces, siempre que te acercas a mí dices idioteces_

_-es porque yo~… Sasuke, yo…~ yo te…~ _

De repente oí la puerta del baño abrirse, era Sai con una toalla tan pequeña que pareciera que escogió la más diminuta de todas. Y yo, evidentemente me sonrojé al ver la mayoría de su cuerpo desnudo, su blanca piel húmeda y perfecta, su tórax exquisitamente delineado, sus fuertes brazos y piernas, y su sedoso cabello mojado… vamos, ¿quién no se estremece con aquello? Al menos yo si, y mucho. El problema fue que me distraje tanto que mi mirada fue tan obvia…

-Señor Sasuke, ¿hay algún problema?- preguntó extrañado

-Eres débil, no durarás mucho antes de que te maten, o te mate- dijo mi cuerpo, mientras mi mente le decía lo perfecto que era

-He entrenado duro desde que tengo uso de razón, y mi sacrifico no ha sido en vano, ya que usted no está en posición de juzgarme de esta manera, pues le he vencido con la puerta- sonrió ligera y falsamente al tiempo que se acercaba con unos pasos, había escogido cuidadosamente las palabras y su tono con sorprendente habilidad, pues naturalmente hubiera mandado a los 7 infiernos a cualquier ser viviente que hubiese dicho eso, pero no lo hice, en su lugar, mi cuerpo lo retó.

-Pruébalo- dije súbitamente, aunque me arrepentí fracciones de segundo después

-no lo haré- dijo con clama, fijando sus ojos negros en los míos, poniéndome nervioso. Estiró uno de sus fuertes brazos hacia mí y apartó uno de los cabellos que caían en mi frente, luego acarició mi mejilla con su suave mano. Yo estaba asombrado, atontado, confundido… hasta que reaccioné apartando bruscamente su mano con la mía, pero él y su fuerza tomaron mi brazo y lo sometieron contra la pared contigua al sillón donde me encontraba recostado, luego se encimó a gatas sobre mí y me aprisionó con su cuerpo… cabe mencionar que la toalla había desaparecido, y mis sonrojos, respiración y pulso no hacían mas que aumentar.

-apártate- le dije con firmeza y coraje, pero lo que siempre funcionaba esta vez no lo hizo, pues respondió con un no lo haré idéntico al anterior.

Tanta era su fuerza, que por más que intenté librarme, él no hiso el más mínimo esfuerzo sometiéndome a mi sillón, y comenzaba a asustarme, ¿a dónde quería llegar?

Pasó un suave dedo por mis labios mientras me concentraba en librarme, y de repente me encontraba besando a aquél ángel que tanto adoraba (más bien, siendo besado por él) fue un beso suave, tierno, lleno de dulzura que me hiso relajar mis músculos (desde luego un shinobbi de konohha debe conocer ese y muchos más trucos de relajación muscular).

-¿Lo ves?, hasta el demonio más sensual le conviene relajarse un poco- dijo serio una vez que se separó; a mi por poco me da un paro, ¡¿SENSUAL?! , pensé que quizá estaba soñando, no tengo palabras… creo que gemí un poco mientras apretaba más sus manos contra las mías para que no escapase o algo así.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?- pregunté fríamente, atónito, pero aún trataba de convencerle de mi fortaleza y autocontrol, que había perdido desde el primer momento que le vi

-probarte- dijo divertido por su retorcido juego del que yo era víctima, primer juego del que era víctima en mi vida

Pasó sus ágiles manos por debajo de mi camisa, me sacó un gemido al sentir su fría piel contra la mía, y me la arrancó con un solo movimiento. Acarició mi abdomen como un niño fascinado con un nuevo juguete – y eso era, un niño con un nuevo juguete- arrancando suaves sonidos de mi garganta, que parecían gustarle, toda la escena parecía gustarle, y creo que empezaba a gustarme a mí también.

Me dio un cálido abrazo paseando sus manos por mi espalda, levantando ésta ligeramente del sillón, al tiempo que besaba mi cuello con suavidad y me susurraba al oído ¿te rindes? Sin obtener respuesta, pues estaba demasiado extasiado para articular palabras…

¿Fin?

Nao Bezariuz Venecciana

(Cualquier personaje mencionado en el Fanfic anterior no me pertenece)

Gracias por leer


End file.
